


В цель

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Daredevil (2003)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Чья это работа?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В цель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cast Upon The Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638898) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Переведено на внеконкурс для команды fandon Colin Farrell 2014 на Фандомную Битву 2014.

Меченый пялился на мишень, а смайлик в ее центре — на него; все дротики до единого угодили в яблочко. Не хуже, чем сработал бы сам Меченый. 

— Лиам! — крикнул он, а когда это не помогло отвлечь бармена от футбольного матча, кинул орешек, тот отрикошетил от краника с Гинессом и угодил парню в нос. Он мотнул головой к стойке. — Чья это работа?

— Слепого янки, там, в углу, — сказал Лиам, осмелившись одарить Меченого неприятной ухмылочкой. — Похоже, это вызов тебе.

Меченый глянул туда. Темные очки, красная с белым трость, голова чуть наклонена, как будто прислушивается. Хуйня. Он стащил мишень со стены и шлепнул на стол перед парнем. 

— Никакой слепой так не попадет, — прорычал он. — Так что за игру ты ведешь, чувак?

— Мы знакомы? — Американец, наверняка. Нью-Йорк, судя по выговору.

— Можешь звать меня… — Меченый салфеточкой снял с парня очки и щелкнул пальцами перед голубыми глазами. Тот не моргнул, хотя он сделал это слишком внезапно, чтобы быть к такому готовым. — …Меченый.

— Дай угадаю — местный чемпион по дартсу? — Парень говорил так, будто незаметно насмехался.

— Я никогда не упускаю того, во что целюсь. — Меченый старался оставаться злым. Он выдернул один дротик и провел пером по щеке парня. Очень даже милые скулы. И рот.

Янки поднял бровь.

— Никогда?


End file.
